Revelation
by Magella
Summary: Après un "bref" rappelde l'enquête,on va découvrir le mystère, le SECRET que cachait le père de Mc Garrett.  PS: Je tiens à préciser que c'est ma première fanfiction.


**REVELATION**

**1ere partie : rappel**

Cela fait maintenant prés de 4 mois que l'unité Hawaii 5.0 existe, les membres de cette équipe composée de Chin, Kono, Daniel et Steve sont très proches.

Après avoir fait plus de 20 enquêtes ensemble, la dernière remontant à a peine à quelques jours.

Ce jour là, Steve et Chin allèrent pécher, discutèrent un peu, remémorant le souvenir du père de Mc Garret, Steve avait fait une confession à Chin en toute confiance en lui disant qu'il voulait lui montrait un truc, une fois arrivés, il raconta ce qui s'était passé le jour de la mort son père :

Le jour ou mon père est mort, il m'avait appelé « CHAMPION », il ne m'a jamais appelé champion (en montrant la boite à outils à Chin).

C'était peut être un indice pour que tu l'a trouve, dit Chin en la fixant.

Mc Garrett posa la boite à outils sur le bureau qui se trouva juste à côté de lui et l'ouvrit. Il en sortit des photos expliquant que c'était celle qui avaient été prises lors de l'accident de sa mère et qu'il avait reçu depuis peu, des cartes postales du Japon qui ne menaient à rien, une clé qui ouvre on ne sait pas quoi et un numéro un peu bizzard.

Pourquoi t'a-t-on donné ces photos ?, fit Chin en les examinant.

Je ne sais pas mais j'aimerais savoir à quoi correspond ce numéro.

Chin regarda le numéro un instant tandis que Steve lui demandait s'il pouvait savoir ce que cela pouvait signifier, Chin lança un bref regard à Mc Garrett avant d'annoncer :

Sa ressemble à un numéro de dossier

Non, le coupit Mc Garrett, ca ne correspond pas

Si c'est ce le numéro qu'on utilisait auparavant puis tout est devenu numérique

Bien, et est ce que tu pourrais trouvait a quoi il correspond ?

Je connais quelqu'un au service des archive qui accepterait peut être encore de m'aider, je vais voir ce que je peux faire mais je ne garantis rien…

Merci Chin, quand le téléphone portable de Steve sonna, il le regarda puis lança à Chin :

C'est pour nous.

Arrivés à destination, ils rejoignirent Kono qui se trouvait déjà à l'hôpital, il s'agissait d'une jeune femme qui a été retrouvée dans les bois en nuisette prénommée Erica et ne sachant pas comment elle avait pu se retrouver dans les bois et son mari a disparu.

En menant l'enquête l'équipe 5.0 découvre le mari mort dans sa chambre d'hôtel le médecin légiste, Dr Max Bergman, fit le lien avec une série de meurtres qui avait eu lieu 1 an auparavant. Un peu plus tard, Kono trouva l'identité du meurtrier, sa façon de procéder ainsi que son mode opératoire. Mc Garrett et Danno finirent par le retrouver, après une course poursuite, le meurtrier se retrouve coincer au bord d'une falaise, comme a leur habitude, les coéquipiers se disputèrent brièvement et Mc Garrett fini par tiré sur le meurtrier qui fit une chute et mourra sur le coup.

**2eme partie : Le Jugement**

Chin, en tapant un rapport qu'il avait en retard, fit une pose, se passa les mains sur le visage quand il vit le numéro de dossier que Steve lui avait passé, il le prit le regarda un instant quand Kono le sortit de ses pensées, elle venait de se levait de son bureau qui était à côté de celui de son cousin :

Hey cousin, tu viens, on va se prendre une glace ?

Non…euh… il me reste encore un truc à faire peut être plus tard, lui dit il en souriant.

Ok, comme tu veux cousin.

Une fois que Kono fut sortit, Chin regarda aux alentours et là il vit que Mc Garrett et Danno était en train de se parler dans le bureau fermé de Mc Garrett, il profita de ce moment pour appeler son ami qui travaillait aux archives afin de trouver à quoi pouvait correspondre ce numéro. A peine l'appel fut terminé que Mc Garret déboula suivi de Danno qui lança à Chin :

-Tu viens ou tu dors Chin, allez bouge toi on à encore une affaire sur les bras

Chin se leva et pris le numéro qu'il mit dans sa poche et alla rejoindre les autres, Kono qui n'était pas très loin s'y rendit la première, cette fois il s'agissait d'un photographe qui s'était fait bruler vif dans sa caravane par sa fille (mais ça on le découvrira à la fin de l'enquête).

Durant l'enquête Chin va recevoir un coup de fil du tribunal qui lui dira qu'il est convoqué le jour même à 15h, il annonce à toute l'équipe, va voir son oncle pour lui expliquer la situation suite a cela il va se présenter devant la cour et est accusé d'avoir volé tout l'argent et donc doit remboursé la somme en question dans un délais de 24H. Kono va le rejoindre et Chin lui dit quel est verdict, ne sachant pas comment faire en n'ayant pas cette somme, il décide d'aller emprunter de l'argent à un mafieux qui a aussi fait l'objet de multiple enquêtes en place de suspect, cette personne ayant un casier bien remplit accepte en sachant que Chin aura une dette envers lui.

Le téléphone sonne, Chin décroche :

Tu as trouvé ?

Oui j'ai eu un résultat, tu peux venir aux archives je t'ouvrirais

D'accord j'arrive.

Il va voir Steve et lui demande de venir avec lui aux archives, Steve le suis.

L'ami de Chin, Petter leur ouvre la porte :

Tu as le dossier ?

Oui venaient par là

Tiens, lui dit Petter en lui tendant le dossier, Mc Garrett le prend

Excuse moi, mais le dossier ne peut sortir des archives, si quelqu'un s'en rend compte c'est la fin pour moi.

Je comprends, dis Chin

Il me le faut, j'en ai grandement besoin, dit Mc Garrett sur un ton sec vous ne perdrez pas votre emploi, je vous le promets.

Bon de toute manière, j'ai comme l'impression que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix

- Merci mon ami, dit Chin à Petter en sortant des archives.

- Steve, je te ramène chez toi.

**3eme partie : Un nouveau mystère ?**

Durant tout le trajet, les deux hommes restèrent muets, une fois arrivés devant chez lui, Steve descendu de la voiture de Chin dossier en main, referma la portière et s'y pencha, il fit un hochement de tête en signe de reconnaissance envers Chin qui lui rendit.

Mc Garrett rentra chez lui, il s'installa sur le sofa et ouvris le dossier, il le parcourut rapidement une première fois puis il recommença en étalent toute les pièces sur la table basse.

En vidant le dossier, il y eu une chose qui l'intrigua, une enveloppe qui contenait un objet, de petite taille et plutôt léger. Il prit donc l'enveloppe, l'examina d'un peu plus prés et commença à l'ouvrir, l'a mit à la renverse et tout ce qui tomba fut une clé USB de 8GO, il resta intrigué par la petite étiquette que portait cette clé ou était marqué « CHAMPION » soudain une multitude de questions se bousculèrent dans la tête du commandant qu'est ce cette clé faisait dans ce dossier ?, que signifier cette inscription ?, Ou la clé menait elle ?, Pourquoi lui avait t'on envoyé les photos de l'accident de sa mère ?...

Il se tortura toute la nuit à essayer de trouver des réponses et tout ce qu'il réussit à obtenir était un mal de tête horrible mais aucunes réponses. Il ne voyait pas de relation entre les photos de sa mère, « CHAMPION » qui était inscrit aussi bien sur la boite à outils que sur la clé USB. Mc Garrett décida alors d'essayer de trouver des réponses sur la clé USB, les dossiers qui s'y trouvaient étaient protégés pas un mot de passe composé de 7 lettres, il en essayer beaucoup mais en vain, étant sur les nerfs et très fatigué, il alla se chercher une tasse de café en revenant il vit une enveloppe au pied de la porte une fois de plus, un mot y était glissé à l'intérieur _**« Le temps passe Mc Garrett et tout ce qu'il y a ce sont des **__**mystères**__** »**_

Il essaya donc ce mot souligné « mystère » ce qui ouvrit une multitude de dossiers, la plupart étaient ce qui concernait les affaires de son père au sein de la police hormis un qui ne possédait pas de nom, seulement « … », il cliqua dessus piqué par sa curiosité mais cette fois cela semblait impossible, il débrancha la clé et alla au QG des 5.0, il demanda a Chin de le rejoindre et il essaya à son tour et a sa grande surprise le mot de passe était « WILLIAMS » et les sous-dossiers étaient encore plus énigmatiques, « Dossier G », « Wo Fat », «Souvenirs ».

Mc Garrett avec Chin à ses côtés commença par le dossier de «Wo Fat », étant donné qu'il était connu aussi de l'unité 5.0, il en sortit son casier, rien de bien extraordinaire soudain le portable de Chin sonna s'était Kono, il fila pour la rejoindre, rien de grave, Chin était juste en retard de 10 minutes pour la journée entre cousins. Steve continua de regarder ce même dossier, il y avait des photos, en fait-il s'agissait des mêmes photos qu'il avait reçu quelques jours auparavant, celle de l'accident de sa mère. Puis il regarda le « Dossier G » ou il trouva une quantité infime de renseignements concernant le Gouverneure qui intrigua Mc Garrett et ne vi aucun rapport une fois de plus ce qui fit qu'il survola tout ce qui avait bien put être marqué. Et alla dans le dernier dossier «Souvenirs ». Tout un tas de photos, des milliers, en passant le curseur à la va vite pour se donner une idée de ce quel était exactement il entrevit des photos de son père étant jeune, du mariage avec sa mère, de lui Steve Mc Garrett étant enfant… quoi de plus normal, une trace de sa vie au sein de sa famille mais au moment ou il s'apprêtait à retirer la clé, il revît la capacité ce qui souleva une question chez lui une fois de plus :

Pourquoi y a-t-il une capacité qui est quand même assez importante avec des fichiers si petits, fit il tout haut, j'ai comme l'impression qui me manque un truc je vais demander à Danno si lui sait….. dommage que Kono ne soit pas là.

**4eme partie : Lamentations**

A peine eu t'il le temps de se lever de s a chaise que Danno entra en rogne, il commença à grommeler quelque chose en alla vers son bureau, Steve l'arrêta :

- Euh…. Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ?

- Ce qui se passe, Ce qui se passe ?, fit-il en augmentant le ton, il fit une demi tour, se remit face à Mc Garret un chouia plus calme.

- OK, il souffle, tu peux me dire quel jour on est ?

- Samedi

- Oui exactement, et tu peux me dire ce qui se passe le samedi qui est très important pour moi ?

- C'est le jour ou tu vois Grace

- BINGO

- Alors tu devrais être heureux

- C'est pas vrai, t'as des yeux de taupe, un cerveau de moineau, pour que tu ne comprennes pas ce que je veux dire.

- Tu as que me le dire franchement, et arrêter de tourner autour du pot, répliqua t'il un peu vexé

- Rachel à décidé d'emmener Grace avec elle et Stan loin de moi pendant 2 semaines tu te rends compte, 2 semaines, pour soit disant changer d'air, tu parles, elle aurait dû les passer avec moi ces vacances. Déjà que je peux la voir qu'une fois par semaine et sa c'est pas beaucoup elle, elle…

- Je vois, tu devrais te changer les idées

- Et le pire c'est qu'elle m'a prévenue au dernier moment pour pas que je m'y oppose, continua t'il les larmes aux yeux en pensant à sa fille qui se trouvait déjà loin et sa pendant 2 semaines

- Danny arrête, calme toi, t'a qu'a essayer de trouver un compromis

- Et lequel monsieur le sauvage

- (Mc Garrett sourit en attendant cette appellation) Tu n'as qu'a lui dire que pour se rattraper quand elle reviendra tu prendras Grace pendant 2 semaines entières et tout s'arrange.

- On va voir sa (Danny appel Rachel pour mettre en pratique l'idée de Mc Garrett)

- Alors ?

-Alors elle est d'accord, dit il fou de joie en serrant Mc Garrett dans ses bras en ayant à l'esprit qu'il aura sa fille pendant 2 semaines toutes entières, rien que pour lui.

- Merci Steve, merci, si t'a besoin de quoi que ce soit tu n'hésite pas à demander

- Sa tombe bien dans ce cas, il sourit, est ce que tu saurais comment on peut savoir s'il y a des fichiers manquants sur une clé USB ?

- T'as qu'à regarder les fichiers cachés

- Comment on fait ?

Danny lui explique la manip, que Mc Garrett effectue en même temps,

Au fait juste comme ça, pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

Rien de très important, c'est par curiosité

Hum, je vois, je comprends, c'est t'as vie, pas la peine de me raconter ce qui te préoccupe.

Mc Garret lui lança un regard, légèrement exaspéré, là un nouveau dossier apparu, qui aurait pût s'attendre à se qu'il contenait…

**5eme partie : « SECRETS »**

En voyant le nom du dossier « Secrets », Mc Garrett lança à Danno qui s'apprêtait à partir :

Hey Danno, est ce que tu connaissais mon père ?

Non

Pourquoi ?

Pour rien merci, passe une bonne journée

Ouais, on va essayer toi aussi Champion

Avant même de pouvoir demander pourquoi, Danny claqua la porte. En revanche la question qu'avait Mc Garrett à Danno, n'était pas anodine, car ce nom, lui rappela le mot de passe « WILLIAMS », pourtant il n'y avait pas de rapport visible.

En ouvrant le dossier, il y trouva encore des photos mais elles lui semblaient bizzards, changées, la seul personne que Mc Garrett reconnaissait sur les photos était son père, la femme qui l'accompagnée ne lui rappelait rien, une femme élégante, blonde et enceinte dans les bras de son père, il y avait plusieurs photos comme celle-ci mais aucune de l'enfant cela semblait tellement incohérent, en sachant comment faire pour débloquer les fichiers et connaissant les mots de passes, il mit la clé dans une de ses poches décida de retourner chez lui, il posa la clé sur la table basse et s'allongea sur le sofa ou il s'endormi, il était épuisé. Durant son sommeil il entendit la voix de son père qui lui parlait :

_**« Je suis désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit, reg arde dans l'enveloppe, prend garde, regarde le dossier, fais attention Steve au….. »**_

Mc Garrett se leva en sursaut, il alla se prendre une douche froide pour se réveiller, puis pris son café comme d'habitude, en passant devant la fenêtre il vit une voiture noire qui stationner devant chez lui, une femme blonde semblait être au volant, il nota le numéro de plaque qu'il pouvait voir il sortit et la voiture démarra en trombe, qui était elle ?, que faisait elle ici ?

Nul ne sait il alla dans son salon et pris l'enveloppe qui contenait la clé, posa sa tasse et regarda à l'intérieur de l'enveloppe, il en sorti un morceau de papier

_**«Je te laisse ses derniers mots, car je sais que**_

_**je n'aurais pas la force de te les dire.**_

_**Tu dois te demander pourquoi je suis parti,**_

_**ce n'est pas t'as faute, c'est juste que je ne peux**_

_**plus me demander chaque matin si tu rentreras**_

_**ou non à la maison, je ne pourrais pas élever**_

_**notre enfant en de telles conditions, un jour tu es**_

_**là et le lendemain tu es partis… pour toujours**_

_**Désolée je n'aurais pas pût de le dire et tu m'aurais**_

_**empêcher de partir. Je sais que tu l'aime comme**_

_**lui t'aime et moi aussi je t'aime…. Tu manqueras**_

_**à ton champion et encore plus à moi.**_

_**Peut être qu'un jour on se reverra**_

_**Je t'aime,**_

_**Eléanor »**_

Il se remit à chercher des réponses dans la clé USB, il retourna dans le dernier dossier « Secrets » mais rien, la femme pouvait bien être cette Eléanor, se rappelant les dernières paroles qu'avait dit son père lorsque il dormait «regarde le dossier, fait attention au… ». Il regarda donc de façon approfondit le «Dossier G», il y trouva des photos du Gouverneur, une lettre sur l'honneur _**« Je soussignée sur l'honneur Pat James, Gouverneur de garder secret, enfermé à double tour le secret de John Mc Garrett ne le révélant jamais à personne.»**_

Mc Garrett appela Chin :

- Chin, est ce tu pourrais chercher des renseignements sur une certaine Eleanor

- Je peux, mais t'aurais pas un nom de famille

- Non, essaye de voir si mon père connaissait une Eleanor

- Attend deux seconde, je vais croiser des données concernant ton père et le prénom Eleanor, ça cherche, sa risque te mettre un petit moment.

- OK alors est ce tu pourras tout imprimer et me les apporter chez moi si il y quelque chose, mais viens quand même faut que je te montre un truc.

- Pas de problème, de suis chez toi dans une demi heure.

Une demi-heure plus tard Chin est devant la porte de Mc Garret qui va lui ouvrir et lui montrer ce qu'il a trouvé :

- Voila ce que j'ai pût trouver sur Eleanor (Mc Garrett examina le dossier en même temps que Chin lui faisait un Taupo), c'était la première femme de John Mc Garret, Eleanor Williams elle est tombée enceinte, elle a eu un garçon et quand son fils a eu 1ans elle à décidée de partir (en voyant les photos de la femme Mc Garret se précipita vers son ordi et commença à comparer les photos du dossier «Secrets » et de ce que Chin lui avait fournis), et…. Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

- Je compare les photos, et il n'y a plus de nouvelles d'Eleanor, une adresse, l'acte de naissance de son fils ou autre chose qui pourrait m'aider ?

- Désolé

- Regarde ça Chin, fit Mc Garrett en montrant le « Dossier G »

- Ce sont des renseignements sur le Gouverneur, pourquoi tu les as pris ?

- Pas moi, mon père, et regarde ça, fit il en montrant la lettre, Chin resta un peu bête.

- Mon père avait un….. Secret, il faut que je découvre lequel.

- Tu as vu ces photos ?, Mc Garrett les examina

- Non

- Ton père a l'air très proche de cette femme

- Qui est ce ?

- L'assistante du gouverneur

- Elle s'appelle ?

- Attend, je vais agrandir la photo pour voir ce qu'il y a marqué, Eleanor.

- On va lui rendre une petite visite alors.

Ils allèrent tout deux chez l'assistante du gouverneur après avoir trouver son adresse personnelle :

Bonjour

Bonjour, Madame Eleanor Williams ?

Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous aidez ?

Vous connaissiez John Mc Garrett

C'est possible mais qui êtes vous ?

Steve Mc Garrett et Chin Ho Kelly de l'unité 5.0, on peut rentrer s'il vous plaît ?

En attendent le nom de « Mc Garrett » elle ressentit comme un léger malaise.

- Oui, entrez, asseyez vous

- Vous connaissiez John Mc Garrett, mon père, dit Steve en lui tendant une photo

Ou l'avez-vous trouvez ?

Racontez moi ce qui c'est passé

Je ne peux pas, c'est….

Un Secret, reprit Chin la femme baissa les yeux

Oui mais je veux savoir ce que c'est justement

Je vous pris de vous en allez

Comme vous voudrez mais je trouverais

Mc Garrett et Chin retournèrent dans leur voiture s'éloignèrent un peu 10 minutes plus tard Eleanor sorti et pris sa voiture en direction de son lieu de travail, Mc Garrett la suivait, quand ils furent arrivés Chin se posa une question :

Qu'est ce qu'on fait là ?

Sa te parait pas bizarre qu'elle vienne ici ?

Non c'est là ou elle travaille

Tu travail un jour de congé toi ?

Comment tu sais qu'elle ne travail pas aujourd'hui ?

J'ai vu son planning quand on était chez elle, et tu as remarqué qu'il n'y avait aucune photo de son enfant dans son salon

Vu comme ça….

Il se passe quelque chose

Les deux hommes allèrent chez Mc Garrett et se replongèrent dans le « Dossier G », a bout de force Mc Garret alla préparer du café encore pendant que Chin continua quelque chose le surpris, « à double tour »

Steve tu as bien dit que tu ne trouvais pas à quoi correspondait la clef que tu as trouvé dans la boite à outils

Oui, dit Steve en ramenant 2 tasses de café bien chaudes, tu as trouvé à quoi sa correspondait ?

C'est possible, regarde cette lettre « enfermé à double tour »

Tu pense que la clé ouvre un des tiroirs de son bureau

Chin hocha la tête pour acquiescer, le soir même Mc Garrett alla s'introduire dans le bureau de Eleanor et essaya toutes les serrures qui pouvait s'y trouver mais aucune ne correspondaient il alla alors dans le bureau du Gouverneur, essaya les tiroirs du bureau mais rien de rien il vit une sorte de grande vitrine à sa gauche, la porte centrale avait deux serrures il introduisit sa clé dans la première serrure, elle s'y glissa parfaitement mais il en fallait une deuxième ou était elle ?

Il farfouilla dans tous les endroits possibles et inimaginables mais rien n'y faisait voyant le matin s'approchait, Mc Garrett n'avait plus le temps, de ce fait il fila avant que quelqu'un l'attrape ou ne le reconnaisse.

**6eme partie : Découverte**

Il se passa quelques jours, 3jours pour être précis, au bout duquel une visite totalement inattendue se fit, au QG des 5.0, il était midi pile quand la porte s'ouvrit, les coéquipiers qui rigolèrent à gorge déployer stoppèrent net à la vue de leur visiteur, ou devrais je dire visiteuse, le Gouverneur en personne et avec un message on ne plus essentiel, bizarroïde et inconcevable surtout concernant Danno qui resta abasourdi et en colère à la limite du furieux quand il entendit :

« Pour ce qui reste à venir, il faudra que vous coupiez les ponts avec toutes les personnes extérieures à cette unité hormis moi personnellement » personne ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état, il sortit avant même que le Gouverneur eu le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre Mc Garrett eu le temps de voir qu'une clé de petite taille était accrochée à son cou avant que le Gouverneur s'en aille, un peu plus tard dans la soirée Mc Garrett alla voir comment se porter Danno :

Hé, Danno sa va un peu mieux ?, Danno lui lança un regard noir

Ouais, je vois …... un silence de mort s'installa

Change-moi les idées.

Je suis allé dans le bureau du Gouverneur et j'ai trouvé ce que la clef ouvrait mais y m'en fallait une et….. Danno le coupa

Tu as fait quoi ?, t'es complètement débile mon pauvre ami.

Bon tu me laisse finir, il reprit, le Gouverneur avait la deuxième autour du cou, il me l'a faut.

Tu compte aller chez elle !

Bhen tu vois une autre solution

Tu lui demande, fit Danno sur un ton un peu moqueur.

Non, elle nous gâche quelque chose, elle est derrière tout ce qui as pu ce passer j'en suis convaincu, Mc Garrett haussa la voix. Alors tu me suis ?

OK, ok, t'énerve pas je trouve que c'est la chose la plus stupide de toutes tes idées stupides.

Moi j'y vais

Mais non attend…

A quelques mètres de la maison du Gouverneur, la voiture était stationner, Mc Garrett s'introduisit chez le Gouverneur et Danno n'arrivait pas à croire qui s'était laissé embarquer là dedans.

Mc Garrett se faufila par une fenêtre pendant que Danno monter la garde, il trouva la clef sur une étagère du salon et sortit en catimini, rejoignit Danno et s'en allèrent direction le bureau de Gouverneur, il se retrouva devant cette grande vitrine cadenacée comme la fois précédente, il introduisit sa clef ce qui ouvrit le cadenas puis mit la clef qu'il avait dérobée au Gouverneur, cela fit un petit déclic, Mc Garrett ouvrit donc le tiroir tout doucement il prit ce qu'il contenait, referma le tout et s'en alla, il failli se faire prendre par un vigil en sortant. Les deux hommes chez retrouvèrent chez Mc Garrett, ils examinèrent le dossier ensemble, encore des photos, en les voyant Danno lança :

Mais c'est moi….

Arrête de déconner c'est sérieux Danny

Est-ce que j'ai l'air de déconner là ?

Ils trouvèrent aussi un bracelet de naissance « Danny » et derrière Champion

Mon père me le disait tout le temps, fit Danno avec un sourire en coin.

Là les deux hommes se regardèrent intensément en comprenant ce qu'il avait découvert,

Danny se leva en un saut :

Oh non…. c'est pas possible

Je confirme c'est pas possible, on peu pas être…..

Sa c'est sûr, on est si différents…

Ça tu peux le dire, toi t'es un homme des cavernes comparé à moi

(Mc Garrett eu un léger sourire) en tout cas ce n'est pas moi qui porte une cravate à Hawaii, et ce que me cachait mon père était qu'il avait eu un fils avant moi et que donc j'avais….. un frère !

(Danno fit une moue), vas y mollo on est juste…. Demi-frère

Qui l'aurait cru, Steve Mc Garrett et Danny Williams étaient demi-frère.


End file.
